A New Power
by Tabitha Elizabeth
Summary: Harry and the gang are entering their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry can feel the final battle coming and finds that he can't do it alone. The trio find that a new power is forming between them, one that can't be destroyed. HG RHr, PG13 for safety.


**Disclaimer**: No, unfortunately I am not JK Rowling, and obviously do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**A/N:** Okay, me first HP fic in a while...This chaoter is a bit choppy, but I promise that the next ones will be better

-

Harry Potter stared out the window of his small bedroom in the Dursley's home. It was not uncommon to see the green-eyed boy (with uniquely unruly hair) up so late at night. After the occurrences of his 5th year at Hogwarts, him being a wizard and all, he was not in the best condition for sleep. His mind raced each night with the thought that his godfather was now dead, and he was partially to blame. After returning to his home away from home for the start of the summer, Harry had been furious with Professor Dumbledore. Deep down Harry knew that Dumbledore meant him no harm. It was then that Harry became furious with only himself. He wasn't as strong and brave and great as everyone thought he was. He was just Harry Potter, the boy with a stupid lightning bolt scar. How could he mean anything to anyone?

Ron and Hermione didn't know about the prophecy that was made. Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them. His two best friends were the only ones who would look at him the way they always did, as a normal wizard. If he told them that he, worthless little Harry Potter, was the only one with the power to take down the most powerful evil wizard there was, they would definitely not be able to see him as he used to be. Would they still be able to look at him and view the young wizard who loved Quidditch and butterbeer and weekend trips to Hogsmeade? He was the young wizard with the unbearable muggle relatives, who hated slytherins and (most of all) potions classes with Snape. Of course, he had done what others considered amazing before. In his first year he managed to stop Lord Voldermort (on the back of Professor Quirrel's head) from taking the sorcerer's stone. In his second year, he stopped Tom Riddle from killing those with muggle parents in the school, defeating a basilisk and saving Ron's younger sister, Ginny, from being lost. In third year he escaped dementors, learning how to produce a fully formed patronus in the shape of a stag. It was in his fourth year that he witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory, and also came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself. That was a year Harry chose to forget. He had seen the image of his parents escape from the tip of his archenemy's wand, finally getting the full blast of pure horror that was his parents' death. His wand was similar to Voldemort's, and that frightened him. Fifth year couldn't have been worse. He lost his only hope of having a guardian other than the Dursley's, and learned that he was destined to a prophecy told to Professor Dumbledore himself. He would have to kill Voldemort, or be killed himself. This time around, would he have help?

The Dursley's treated him as they normally did. Harry didn't bother to be upset by the lack of food he was receiving. He was never hungry anymore. He didn't mind that they kept him locked up in his room. Why would it matter if he didn't want to see anyone anyway? If things were they way they used to be, Harry would have been annoyed and tired of their treatment. Now that everything that he loved in the wizarding world was changing now for worse, he was thankful that one thing in his life had remained the way it always did, as he had come to know it. Of course he would rather be at the Burrow, playing a game of Quidditch in the backyard or reading about the Chuddley Cannons with Ron. He would even prefer a room at the Leaky Cauldron, where he could disappear into Diagon Alley each day, maybe to see Fred and George at their new joke shop. There was one place hehoped to not return to, a place that now was even worse for him to bear than the Dursley's home. Harry never wanted to be at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix ever again.

Harry opened his window slightly so that he could get some air. His room was constantly stuffy on those summer nights, preventing him from getting a deep breath. Lack of sleep was shown clearly on his thin, chiseled face. Dark bags were permanently marked below his eyes. The twinkle that had been in those piercing green eyes for so long was slowly beginning to fade with time. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and listened to the sounds of the early morning. It was the same each time he listened, nothing. Tonight something felt different. Harry could sense it as he searched the skies with anxiety. In the distance the flapping of wings could be heard, only slightly so. Of course Harry was hoping to see an owl, just this once. He hadn't heard a word from anyone in ages, and the news never mentioned anything out of the ordinary. It was too big a risk to send Harry a letter, with Lord Voldemort's death eaters roaming out and about. Any one of them could be intercepted, but oh how Harry longed for just one letter!

It was then that a small brown owl approached his window. Harry hadn't felt such pure happiness in what seemed like forever. It was Ron's owl, Pig! That could only mean that Harry had been sent a letter! He never tore his eyes away from the creature, helping it inside as it struggled to get through the partially opened window. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, went absolutely crazy. Harry winced at Hedwig's racket. Vernon would without a doubt be up the stairs at any moment to chastise Harry and perhaps even take Hedwig away. But, to Harry's relief, nothing but loud snores could be heard from his Uncle's bedroom. Hedwig stopped her noisy reunion with the small owl when Harry let Pig inside her cage. That was after he had taken the two envelopes off his leg with great care. Not just one letter, but two! Harry couldn't be happier if he tried. Though, a smile was still missing from the young boy's lips

Hungry for messages, he tore the first envelope open. He noticed that there was no return address, probably to keep them safe from harm. Harry felt like he was a walking, talking bomb, ready to go off at any second. Anyone within contact of him would be blown to pieces. He shuddered at the thought and eagerly examined his first letter. It had obviously been written by more than one person, the handwriting changing from neat to sloppy print occasionally. Great curiosity overcame him, and he began to read his well welcomed message.

_Harry,_

_We hope that life at the Dursley's isn't being too much of a pain this summer. We know that last year was hard on you, and you don't need another abominable summer to end it with. Mrs. Weasley won't tell us why, but she says that it's important for you to return there each year, so I agree that you should stay there for just a while. Mum did say that Harry. Can't say I agree with her though like Hermione does. Why would it matter if you went here instead of the Dursley's each summer? It would be a lot bloody better if you ask me._

_I would enjoy staying at the Burrow with my family this summer more if you were Harry, but it just isn't possible. Though I hear that you are going to be brought here soon. We're lucky we even get to send you a letter. Ron magnificently threw a tantrum until he convinced his mom to let us write you a letter. It is your birthday in a few days after all! By the time this gets to you, you should be 16!_

_I could voice my opinion too if Hermione wasn't such a letter hog! I'm glad we get to write to you and everything, but how come Hermione and I have to share a letter and Ginny gets to write her own? She should try writing one with Hermione; she doesn't have as much to say as I do. Or as Hermione does obviously, since she is writing everything._

_I wouldn't write everything if I thought we had enough paper! It's not my fault Ron writes so big. Besides, Ginny is fully capable of writing a nice letter. Mrs. Weasley decided upon it this way. Anyway, I'm afraid we are going to have to end this letter here, Harry. Hopefully we will see you here at the Burrow, healthy and happy! We miss you terribly! Happy Birthday!_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he finished his letter from his friends. They seemed to make it easier for Harry to hear every tone in their voice and visualize every glance they had between each other. Hermione was staying at the burrow! She was incredibly lucky, Harry thought, to spend her summer at such a wonderful place. If he were at the Burrow, maybe he wouldn't feel so crummy. He remembered his second letter and tore open the envelope quickly. It wouldn't be long now until he collapsed onto his bed and fell fast asleep. Time was precious.

_Dear Harry,_

_It looks as though you'll be here at our home before you know it. Hopefully you'll want to come here again. I feel terrible that Ron was made to share a letter, and I get to write my own, but something has been bothering me for awhile. I wanted to let you know that, although I don't know what you are going through, I'm willing to help with whatever you need me to. I've come in contact with Voldemort myself you know; though it wasn't as horrible of an experience as yours must have been. I wanted to thank you on the behalf of the rest of the D.A. as well for teaching us defensive spells, curses, and jinxes. You really were an excellent teacher. I know I'm not as close to you as my brother may be, but I'm on your side as well as he. I'm willing to fight to keep you and the others I love alive and well. I don't need extendable ears to know that dark times are approaching. I'm ready for them if you are. Dying for what I believe in doesn't sound so bad. I'm not going to say I'm not afraid, because I'm terrified, but just because I'm scared doesn't mean I want to be left behind. I'm sorry if this letter has upset you in any way. I'll admit I'm taking things a bit too far, but I'm tired of being treated as though I can't even dress myself in the morning. Mom would kill me if she knew what I was writing now. Hopefully she won't find out. We all miss seeing your smiling face here at the Burrow, Harry. Hurry up and get here!_

_Ginny_

Harry pondered over Ginny's letter for a moment or two. He thought about how she had been sorted into Gryffndor just like her brothers. She definitely seemed brave to him. Harry felt a little sympathy for the youngest of the Weasley's. Her mom loved them all so much. Harry could understand how she would treat Ginny like she was fragile. Ginny was the baby of the group in her mother's eyes. There was no question that Mrs. Weasley would overlook how much her daughter had grown. In fact, Harry hadn't taken much notice himself, but Ginny was starting her 5th year at Hogwarts in the fall. There was no doubt in his mind that she had grown. He knew what it felt like to be treated like you couldn't handle anything around you on your own. He had been treated that way by the order last year. Or so it seemed to him at the time. Maybe all Ginny needed was a little friendly advice. She needed to hear these things from someone closer to her age, like Ron maybe. Harry thought for a moment about Ron's communication skills and laughed. Maybe Hermione would be a better choice.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a stream of sunlight that gleamed through his window. The sun was rising now and Harry couldn't be more tired. As he went to shut the window, another surprise met him.

"Got your broom handy Harry?" a voice called from the outside. Harry's heart fluttered and the twinkle in his eyes appeared for a moment.

"Professor Lupin!" was all Harry could manage to get out, overwhelmed with excitement. He nodded and ran off to pack his trunk with clothes and other items.

"Don't worry about those, Harry. I'm still as clumsy as ever, but I'll be handling them for you." Tonks called inside. Harry smiled and grabbed his Firebolt from the corner. It was perfectly polished as usual. Harry was determined to take good care of it, as it was the only possession he owned that reminded him of Sirius. That was not to mention that is was a spectacular broom, and he flew magnificently on it. He grew sad for a moment as he thought about Sirius. He looked up at the tired Remus Lupin and sighed. He never thought about what it must be like for him. Harry's father and godfather were his best friends, and both were now gone. Peter of course Harry didn't even want to think of. It filled him with hatred and anger. Remus smiled at him and motioned for him to follow.

"Why are we flying in the morning? I thought you said it was safer to fly at night? Harry mentioned.

"That's because you've only got me, Tonks, and Remus here with ya Harry. The rest of the order is busy with things from Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said smiling at Harry from where he was waiting. Harry beamed at him, happy to see another familiar face,

That's right Mr. Potter. We aren't flying to headquarters this time. We're headed off to a more suitable place for you to stay." Remus said winking at Mr. Weasley and laughing. Mr. Weasley nodded and Harry knew they must have been speaking of the burrow. He could find no words to say to the men in front of him and Tonks behind him (who now had lime green long hair). He pushed off into the fresh morning air and took one look behind him at Privet Dr. He was free again.

-

10 reviews gets you Chapter 2!


End file.
